Who I Used to Be
by Trident-Hero
Summary: (A Walking Dead Fanfic) You're either a dead man walking or a Survivor. That's the motto of Daniel Smith, a college student who barely made his way out of Atlanta as the dead began to rise from the dead. While on the road he meets up with a group. Foolish and cocky they believe that they're safe from the infected. But nobody is safe from the Walking Dead. Only the strong will live
1. disclaimer

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters and story lines. I only own my O/C and his actions.**

 ***Note the series will not be written word to word to the series, our character will make changes to certain events in the series. The story line will be the same and major events will be the same, and Some characters may die sooner or later depending on what our characters actions are.**

 ****This story is written by myself Total_Chaos13 and** **Trident_Hero** **if one of the chapters is written individually it will be said at the a/n at the end of the chapter.**

 ***** Please comment, vote, and share. You do not have to and it is your choice, but we would greatly appreciate it. When it looks like your story is liked it helps inspire us to update quicker and put more time and effort into our work for you guys.**

 **ALSO THIS STORY IS UPLOADED ON WATTPAD ON Total_Chaos13 account, it is up to date and has more chapters if youd like to be caught up sooner**

Season 1-Season 2


	2. 1

PART ONE: ALANTA

Atlanta is overrun with the dead, anyone smart enough has abandoned the city, and making a go for it in the road, or in small settlements. Daniel Smith has become a member of a group living in the hills outside of Atlanta. Running low on supplies a group goes down into the city only to end up getting trapped with thousands of the infected at every corner. Daniel and his group will have to make choices to get everyone out of the forsaken city and back to there camp. Though it may end with some of the group not getting out.


	3. Chapter 1

My names Daniel Smith and and I'd like to tell you the story of a young boy that became something else entirely. Not by choice but because he had to evolve, because of the chaos that sent his life into becoming a train wreck. As you probably know by now I'm talking about myself. Now you probably wouldn't believe that at the age of twenty two that I'd lost all hope. But here let me explain to you why you should believe me when I tell you my life is a one way ticket down the worlds largest on going hill.

I couldn't tell you when my life started going down the hill, but it would most likely revolve around my fiancé cheating on me with my step brother, or my mother dying of cancer when I was five. Either one of those moments could of started the cause the dominos to start falling.

Either of those moments are terrible and lead to more then a few restless nights. But I'd say the worst thing to happen to me is actually living in the zombie apocalypse. Yeah you heard me right, and no this isn't no video game or some cheesy eighties movie. No this is real life, and it's like living through hell.

When it happened I was up late studying for my exam. I was surrounded by about twenty or so other college students all barely getting by with coffee and five our energy. My roommate Glenn Rhee was passed out next to me half way through writing a paper. Yep just an average Thursday night and nothing seemed off about it.

I had heard of a disease starting to spread around the world, some people would get extreme fevers, start hallucinating, and die. Others would start attacking others in there raged state. I was never worried about it, they had the best scientist and doctors working on a cure and examining what was causing the outbreak. Plus they where telling people to come to Atlanta anyways so I never felt the reason to be worried.

Well until I heard a blood curling scream that echoed throughout the library and even caused Glenn to wake up from his nap. Being the curious, and stupid young adult I was I immediately went to investigate. Along with a few other students we hurried to the sounds of the screams to see a girl on the ground her stomach ripped open her guts being ripped out and eaten by several freaks.

I stood frozen as I watched the sight, it took me a moment to realize that more of the man eating Beast coming around the corner. They looked dead, all pale, and some had bite marks, and parts of there bones sticking out in weird places. I realized what was happening as they stepped over the dead girl and started reaching out for me there pale and veiny eyes looking at me as if I was there dinner.

Before I could even move myself Glenn had grabbed me and pulled me away ordering me to focus and run. We bolted for the emergency exit taking our midnight snacks with us though realizing we where going to need food. We made our way through the city running from everything that came our way. Hell we had to sneak past the national guard who was trying to keep people who weren't infected out of the city.

Though that wasn't even a main concern, they where concerned with the dead. Well because of the dead the living where panicking. They robbed grocery stores, and others where stealing televisions and the newest iPhone. I laughed at that considering the power went out only days later leaving Atlanta in total darkness.

Glenn and I focused on food, and water. I even decided that we needed something to protect ourselves with. From the dead and the desperate humans. I had grabbed a rifle and as much ammo that I could find, along with a hunting knife for both of us.

Glenn and I had bolted after the power went out running from the city and onto the main road out exiting to the hills. The road out of Atlanta was stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. But for the first mile or so there was no traffic going into the doomed city. After that we had stopped others who where taking the order to go to Atlanta for shelter telling them what had all occurred.

The ones we where able to convince of didn't have love ones they had to fine in Atlanta decided to take our idea of heading towards the hills and living in the wilderness. Which turned out to be the right call because just hours later they bombed the doomed city in hope of killing the dead. Little did they know they only made it worse. After witnessing the bombing I turned my back on the city and into the hills with the group in search of a seemingly safe zone, which we could survive peacefully.

There was an old man names Dale, who had an RV and was the first to take us in.

There was also two sisters Andrea, and Amy whose father had recently perished.

There was a cop named Shane Walsh who was looking after his best friends family after loosing his life support while being in a coma.

There names where Lori and Carl Grimes. I grew close to Carl in a way he reminded me of a younger me, lost in the world with a single parent.

The next few such as the Dixon brothers Merle and Daryl who we had found in the woods completely oblivious of what was going on.

Next was Carol, her husband Ed, and there daughter Sophia. The other family was Morales his wife and two girls.

Over the next few months we gained more members and we survived. We found a little lake of water and a cliff looking over it, giving us a water source and a sense of safety. Unfortunately we didn't have enough resources. We where constantly running low on food and other supplies.

Glenn and I would sometimes make runs into the city, every so often Glenn would just go alone or I would just go alone. We'd never be gone long maybe an hour at most. The camp was grateful for our runs, and because of that usually left us to ourselves.

I never grew close to many of them except Carl, and T Dog. He came to the group a week after we made it to the hills. He was a good guy, religious, he drove his church van to every elderly person he knew at the beginning trying to help. Though I never was able to grow close to the others, I was never an out going person and I even became more reserved after I saw how this world could change people for the worse.

I never minded it though. For the most part being alone allowed me not have to worry about stupid things, or get into arguments with the Dixon brothers about how rations should be handled, or how low the embers on the fire should be. I just went along with everything. Slowly though I wished I had done more or not or distanced myself from the group so far. As Shane, the cop, seemed to take this leadership role over the camp. That well nobody really asked for.

But he was a cop, and seemed to know what he was doing so at first it was ok. Don't get me wrong Shane was a good dude, he could sometimes loose his temper, but overall he had kept us together and alive. So I really had no choice, as well of the others to trust him. That trust started to fade when he decided it would be a good idea to send seven people on a run declaring it would be better, and safer. We'd be able to get more supplies if we had more people that's true. But we'd also have the chance of getting caught with seven people. Shane however wouldn't listen to any of my objections and sent us down to Atlanta with a group of volunteers that had barely even seen a re animated corpse or had to kill one.

And that everybody is the day my life honestly started to go down hill. And who I was before all hell broke loose started to fade away, being replaced by someone unrecognizable.

So no this isn't a story about how I survived the apocalypse. This is a story about Who I used to be becoming Who I am today, and even then I became something unrecognizable to myself. But that's what the world now changes you into now. As the ghost of the people you've lost haunts your dreams, there's only one thing that is certain.

You're either a dead man walking or a Survivor.

 **I hope you liked the chapter, we decided not to put any dialogue between characters in this chapter. Idk why But I hope you like where the story is headed even though it's only one chapter. So stay tuned for more chapters.**

 ***Remember if you want to see more vote, share and comment!**


	4. Chapter 2

My feet carefully hit the pavement as I hurried down the road. I quickly looked at each store making mental notes of the ones we have cleaned out or partially cleaned out.

"Smitty! Hol up!" Merle called out a little to loud his voice echoing through out the street. My head spun around eyes wide noticing how most of the group was a ways back.

I sighed angrily, this was a stupid idea there shouldn't be so many of us. The whole point of scavenging is to get supplies and bring them back. At the rate we are going we aren't even going to be able to get the supplies before sundown. Part of me wanted to ditch them and go back to camp. But then Shane would be on my ass about how we don't leave people behind.

My lovely crew of misfits included Glenn, Merle, T- Dog, Morales, Andrea, and Jacqui. None besides Glenn would I like to be here in the city full of the infected.

Glenn was the first of the group to reach me shaking his head slightly.

"We've hit every store on this block havent we?" He asked taking off his baseball cap to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Yep," I said frowning as the rest of the group met up with us.

"What's wrong?" Morales asked rolling up the sleeves of his shirt exposing his natural tan skin.

"Nothing," Glenn assured him," Just were gonna have to go a little further then expected."

"And whys that?" Merle asked holding his rifle behind his neck,"Its hot as hell out here right now every step burns my poor little feet."

I just scoffed and turned around walking down the street annoyed. I didn't have the patience to deal with Merle Dixon. The man was a literally a pen drop away from freaking out and going mental at all times.

"How much further?" Andrea asked her voice close behind me letting me know they where following.

"Just another block, let's be careful about this though, the deeper we go into the city the more walkers there will be. So we need to be extra careful," Glenn informed the group.

"And quiet," T dog added on. I nodded agreeing with him as we made our way into the city.

Turning the corner I froze as a tank laid in front of us.

"Smitty what's the hold up?" Merle asked. I wanted to strangle Merle for calling me that, he knew it got under my skin so he used it to annoy me. Instead of punching him I just decided to play it safe and not take my chances against a thirty year old redneck with attitude.

"Nothing..." I said looking around my eyes falling on a department store.

"Looks good to me what about you?" I asked Glenn nodding towards it.

"Yeah that works, we can clean out the vending and get some new clothes, winters only a few months away." I nodded in agreement before I made my way to the front doors, which where locked. They where made out of all glass, and could be easily broken. But that would cause sound, and sound would mean the infected would come swarming.

"Fronts not an option let's head around back," I ordered walking down the street some coming across a bus in front of the street we needed to turn down.

"That alleyway is blocked!" Jacqui exclaimed," Is it blocking the walkers from getting in or out?"

Without answering I slid my rifle under the bus before rolling under myself and crawling to the other side. There where a few infected in the ally most of them oblivious that I had just intruded into there life of staring blankly at a wall.

"Alright, there's three geeks, nothing we can't handle," I informed the group. I was met with T dog and Morales who had baseball bats in there hands. I slung my rifle over my shoulder and pulled my hunting knife from my belt and the three of us walked forward.

The two men took on one of the infected beating it to the ground before they started to slam there bats on the walkers skull. I quickly jogged towards one that wasn't facing me and stabbed my knife through the back of its head. The Walker immediately slumped down and its moaning ceased. I pulled my blade out of the now dead Walker before rushing to the side door which was propped slightly open.

I quickly opened it and ushered the others in. One by one they hurried into the department store before I closed the door and followed them through the halls before we found ourselves in the shopping room.

"Smitty what the hell?! Do I look like some teenage girl that wants to go clothes shopping?" Merle exclaimed annoyed," For some college educated kid you sure are stupid."

I bit my tongue glaring at the man.

"Ah did I hurt Smittys feelings!? I'm deeply sorry."

"Shut the hell up Dixon," Morales exclaimed," You won't be complaining in a few months when you have more than that tang top to wear."

I nodded at Morales before walking past Merle towards the cashier lines smiling as I came across the small little fridges with drinks in it.

I knelt down and slid my duffle bag off my back quickly unzipping it. I opened the fridge and filled it with the liquids. I grabbed water out of them

First, since it was the most essential, and didn't have to go through the trouble of cleaning it. Next was grabbing the jerky, small bags of chips, and some Snickers which was the only candy left.

Zipping my bag up I set it on the counter looking around before I jumped a mile at the sound of a gun shot.

"What the hell was that!" Jacqui asked nervously. Not answering I rushed towards the back of the store looking for the stairs. I found it close to the side entrance and I burst through the stairwell door and sprinted up the stairs taking two at a time. A few moments later I was on the roof leaning over the edge.

I watched as a man on a horse fly down the street, the horse however got spooked by the geeks crowding around him jumping up and throwing the man off it. I watched as he rose from the crowded ground pulling out a silver object.

Oh No

The man shot again and again and as more and more zombies surrounded him.

"What the hell is that guy doing!" T dog exclaimed from next to me.

The man with no other options crawled under the tank and walkers swarmed. Several more shots where heard. It was quiet for several moments before the mans head popped up from the tank grabbing the hatch door and pulling it to a close as walkers tried to reach him.

"Look at all the geeks he just attracted!" Morales exclaimed. I looked down at the street to see infected swarming the streets in groups as wide as the streets and even from building to building across the street. I noticed not all of them going for the tank or horse, but started drifting towards the doors of our store.

I turned around to see who followed me onto the roof. Glenn, Morales, and T dog.

"Get everybody up here now!" I exclaimed,"Before all the geeks start crowding around the door because they see there dinner!"

T Dog nodded before disappearing down the staircase. I ran my hand through my head before it slammed down on the concrete wall in frustration.

"You got to be kidding me! Everything was going fine! Then this cowboy just comes in and shoots up the street! The city's so silent now a days I bet every Walker in the city heard those gun shots!" I complained.

"What do you want to do with him!?" Morales asked staring down at the tank," He's most likely screwed either way, stays in there dies of starvation or dehydration. Try's to make a run for it geeks will swarm him."

"We can't just leave him," Glenn exclaimed.

I thought for a moment truly stumped on how to help the man. He was in a tank, he couldn't see us we couldn't see him, and screaming wasn't a valid option either. Until a stupid, but reasonable plan popped into my head.

"You think there's a radio in there?" I asked.

Glenn eyes widened as he grabbed his bag and started to search for his walkie. A few moments later Glenn was next to me peering over he street.

"Hey you. Dumbass, yeah you, in the tank. Cozy in there?" Glenn spoke.

"Dude language," I scolded jokingly but he just sent me the " _not now stupid"_ look. We waited for a moment for a reply before I grabbed the walkie from Glenn.

"Hey Clint Eastwood! Do me a favor and pick up on the other end please, we don't have all day to get your sorry ass out of this mess!" I growled. It was silent for a few more seconds before we heard the crackling at the other end.

 _"Hello?"_

Glenn and I shared a look before I handed the walkie back to him. Glenn began to speak to the mystery man as I looked down he road trying to see if there was any way possible we could get him out of there in one piece.

"Dan?! What should he do!?" Glenn asked. I watched as the walkers from both sides of the streets started to drift towards the horse, abandoning the tank. If he was able to get off the tank and ran down our street, there was an ally way that lead to the building across the street from the back of the department store. It wasn't the best idea considering the infected still swarmed the street he would have to run down, and if he shot anymore bullets he would attract the walkers from the horse to him.

"Dan!?"

I sighed and looked at Glenn running my hand through my hair nervously before making my mind up.

"Look, most the walkers have drifted towards where the horse went down... if he jumps off the right side of the tank and runs down this street here." I said showing Glenn who was starting to get where I was going," He makes his way to the ally way it's about the third one... then cuts through that building and it leads him all the way back here."

Glenn relied the message to the man and it took a little bit of convincing but we finally got him on bored.

"Someone's going to have to lead him from the ally... he won't know where to go other wise and it's not like he can go back to the tank to get new instructions," Morales noted from behind him.

"I'll do it," Glenn said quickly stuffing the walkie in his bag. My eyes widened and I shook my head grabbing his arm.

"Hell no, let's send Dixon!"

"You think he'll come back with him? Come on man. Look you just be ready to open that door for us ok!? I'll be back before you know it."

And with that Glenn disappeared down the stairs leaving me on the roof worrying about my friend. T Dog rushed up the stairs a concerned look on his face the group behind him.

"Where is our Korean friend going?" He asked.

"To save mystery mans ass," I grumbled," You got the other walkie?"

T Dog nodded before reaching behind his back and unclipping the walkie from his jeans and tossing it to me. I nodded thanks before peering over the edge my eyes glued to the tank.

Startling me Glenn's voice crackled from my walkie.

 _"Ok tell dumbass that it's time to run for his life!"_

I sent Glenn's message to him and moments later the hatch of the tank opened up and he slapped the lone Walker on the tank with a shovel slicing its face in half. The man then quickly climbed out of the tank ran down the side and jumped off the right side rolling to the ground.

Moments later he had his pistol out and he shot the infected in front of him. I watched him sprint past our store and grimaced each time he shot. Even when he disappeared down an ally way the gun shots came three more times before finally they died out only leaving the groans of the dead for us to here.

"Alright T on me!" I ordered before rushing down the stairs and towards the back door. The others followed us as well either not wanting to be on the roof burning under the hot Georgia sun, or they're to curious for there own good.

I made it to the back door my hunting knife drawn and T Dog gripped his baseball bat so hard the gloves on his hands started to squeak. I waited for Glenn's voice to sound over the walkie or maybe a knock on the door but none came. I know it was only a few minutes I waited but each second felt like an hour. And each minute half a day.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when his voice finally did come through.

 _"Guys were coming! Two geeks in the ally way take them out we have no weapons!"_

I nodded at T Dog and we rushed it the back door quickly distracting the walkers as Glenn and mystery man sprinted past us. T Dog knocked them off there feet by sending a base ball bat to there knees then I would quickly rush them and stab there brain effectively killing the monster. I glanced down the allyway to see two more by the bus, not at all looking interested in us but staring at the ground and walking in circles.

T Dog and I then ran back inside only to see Andrea pointing a gun at the poor guy's face.

"Were dead because of you!" Andrea growled pushing the gun in his face.

"Andrea back off!" I exclaimed as I wiped my blade on my jeans getting some of the Walker blood off it.

"We are all dead because of him!" She argued her finger on the trigger.

"Yeah and guess what, Glenn didn't go through all that effort to save him just to shoot him right now! Ok! Sure he's a dumbass for shooting up the street but calm down and put your gun down! We don't need to be wasting any of those bullets on the living save them for the dead!" I exclaimed surprisingly almost everybody including my self by my out burst.

Hell thats the most I've spoken to Andrea in the month that we had known each other, and that's the most they had even heard me talk. They knew me as Daniel the quiet guy who got them supplies. I think I had only spoken to her a handful of times and most of them where hello.

Andrea looked at me before lowering her gun, the man sighed in relief and gave me a nod. I looked him over and a sense of pride flooded through me. I just saved a cop. Now yeah I might of called him a dumbass, but he was still a cop. They where the ones that looked after you before this all started, so it felt good to help one of them. Well one of them that wasn't as hot headed as Shane.

Suddenly another gunshot rang out alarming everyone.

"Was that Dixon?" Morales asked alarmed. I sighed angrily.

"If it's Dixon I'm gonna kick his sorry ass off the roof," I growled marching forward.

We made our way to the roof and sure enough Merle Dixon was standing on the edge of the roof aiming down the scope of his rifle laughing away as he shot down at the walkers.

"You gotta be kidding me," Glenn groaned. I just frowned at him not sure what to say. Part of me wanting to unsling my rifle from my shoulder and join Merle. But the smarter college educated part of me ,or aka Smitty, knew that shooting walkers with the short amount of ammo that we had with us was stupid and would only lead to more problems later on.

Before anyone could try to get Merle to stop being the idiotic red neck he is, T Dog exploded on him.

"Man are you kidding me! You're out here wasting bullets we don't even have! Are you completely insane!?"

Merle just turned around and smirked as he reloaded his rifle.

"Ought to me more polite to a man with a gun!" He exclaimed," Only common sense."

I scoffed and shook my head not believing that this was actually going on. Of course I knew that Merle was a hot head and you could breath on him and he would explode, but never did I think he'd start acting all big and bad when he stood on a ledge with a gun.

As if Merle read my mind he hoped down from the ledge smiling cockily.

"Look at you brining more of them on our ass! Just chill man!" T Dog said angrily.

Merle's stare hardened on T Dog as he took a few steps toward him.

"Bad enough I have this taco bender on my ass all day and now I'm taking orders from you? Man that'll be the day," Merle said in almost a laugh.

I glanced over at Glenn who was telling the officer not to get involved. He was right, this could either go two ways. One way would be everyone leaves here happy, or Merle was going to do something stupid. I was guessing the latter.

"The day? What'll be the day?" T Dog growled.

"Hey T dog just leave it he's not worth it!" Morales exclaimed hoping to stop the argument. I was hoping T Dog would be the better man and walk away.

"You wanna know the day?" Merle asked a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah man what's the day?" T Dog spat.

"The day I take orders from a nigger," Merle growled.

My eyes widened and my hands balled up into fist at Merle's words. T Dog snapped at that moment sending a punch Merle's way. Merle blocked T Dogs strike with his rifle before he lifted his rifle up and hit T Dog in the face with the butt of it his cap flying off exposing his shiny bald head.

I watched T Dog fly to my feet but he immediately rose up again and that's when all hell broke out.

"Merle stop!" Morales exclaimed.

But neither of them listened as Merle sent another strike to T Dog causing him to fall to the ground his head slamming onto one of the pipes on the roof.

The officer charged forwards trying to stop Merle, but the red neck was faster grabbing the Cops shirt and sending a punch to his jaw. The officer tripped over the pipe and landed on the other side. Merle then grabbed T Dog and sent strike after Strike. Morales tried to pull him off but Merle elbowed him in the gut knocking the breath from him.

In my anger I shrugged off my rifle and stuffed the barrel to Merle's forehead. It was a stunned silence around as Merle looked up at me.

"Gonna shoot me Smitty? Huh? Come on kid take the shot," Merle taunted. I glared at the man my finger on the trigger.

My hands started to shake as the thought of killing a man entered my mind. It couldn't be that easy, just pulling the trigger sure, but the choice that was the hard one. It would stay with me the rest of my life.

"Come on Smitty! Show me you've got what it takes!" Merle growled though he had a smile on his face.

I looked around at the group each shaking there heads at me. I looked over at Glenn whose eyes where wide staring at me. He slowly shook his head and nodded towards the cop. My eyes made my way towards the officer who had his handcuffs out looking at me intently.

"Come on are you gonna take the damn shot or not?" Merle asked.

"No, you aren't worth the bullet," I spat before quickly turning the rifle in my hands and slapping Merle in the face with the butt of my rifle.

Merle fell of T Dog and was grabbed by the cop, who quickly sent a punch to the resisting man. Then he quickly cuffed one of Merle's wrist before the other cuff was around the pipe.

"Who the hell are you!?" Merle asked confused at the arrival of the stranger.

"Officer Friendly," the cop retorted causing me to laugh slightly.

"Now listen here Merle, there isn't any niggers, or white trash fools any more, there's white meat and dark meat. The living and the dead! Now it's up to you which one of those you want to be," Officer Friendly lectured Merle his shiny silver revolver pointed at the red necks head.

"You're a cop, you wouldn't," Merle said staring at the gun warily.

"All I am now is a man looking for his Wife and Son, anyone who gets in the way of that is gonna pay the price," Friendly growled before searching through Merle's pockets. He had a bag filled with a white substance and Officer Friendly let out a small laugh.

He looked down at Merle shaking his head," You got some on your nose there," He said wiping the red necks nose before standing up and tossing the cocaine over the edge.

"Hey man that's my stuff! Hey! When I get out of these cuffs you're a dead man! Do you hear me!?" Merle shouted pulling on the cuffs.

"Yeah, yeah your voice carries," Officer friendly mumbled before walking to the edge of the roof. Morales went over to talk to him, and I sighed and kneeled down next to T Dog picking his cap up from the ground and handing it back to him.

"You alright man?" I asked. He nodded as he pulled himself up and leaned against the concrete wall.

"Can you try to get a message to the group? We got a radio back there just gotta find the right frequency," I asked handing T Dog the radio. He nodded and took the radio.

I then rose up next to Glenn peering over the edge seeing the dead trying to force there way through the glass doors at the front of the store.

"Man oh man how are we going to get out of this one?" I mumbled.

"Eh I've seen worse," Glenn informed me. I scoffed and turned to him eyebrows raised.

"Where have you seen worse?" I asked.

"Sophomore year, learned my roommate was some transfer from Washington. First time I met you, man you looked like someone killed your puppy. Didn't even talk to me for three weeks," he informed me.

"Well, I had a very good reason," I informed him,"And don't forget the first words I ever said to you where-"

"Wake up dumbass where going to a party," Glenn said smiling," Wasted all my tip money on booze."

We laughed remembering better times, until the growls and moans of the dead found there ways to my ears.

I turned around towards the group.

"So, everyone any ideas on how where going to get out of this God forsaken city?" I asked.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Tell us what you think, or what you'd like to see.**

 ***vote, comment, and share if you want to see more!**


	5. Chapter 3

After every suggestion that had been given or considered we found ourselves in the basement of the department store staring down at a ladder that would lead us to the sewers. Jacqui had been the one to suggest it, informing us that old buildings sometimes for whatever reason would have tunnels leading to the sewers.

"You think it's a way out?" Morales asked.

"Only one way to find out," Officer Friendly said sighing.

"And what if it's not?" Glenn suggested," What if we get stuck down there with a hoard blocking the way."

"We'll have to send someone to scout ahead, so we know if it's safe or not," Friendly said frowning at the idea.

It was silent for a moment no one saying a word. I would of gone, motivation for getting out of here alive should of sent me down that ladder with no hesitation. Except for the fact that I'm claustrophobic... severely claustrophobic, and climbing down into the sewers not knowing if I could ever get out of not surrounded by concrete and pipes wasn't a way I wanted to spend my final moments.

"I'll go," Glenn informed the group," But I'll only take one of you to check. I don't want to get into each other and have the way blocked out by all of you."

"I'll go with you," Andrea said quickly after.

"No-"

"What don't think I can't?" Andrea asked quickly not even giving Glenn a chance to reply. I sighed annoyed causing Andrea's stare to fall to me.

"Speak your mind," Officer Friendly told Glenn giving him a reassuring smile.

"No I'm not saying that, you and Daniel have the only other guns, and you-" he said nodding towards Officer friendly," I've seen you shoot so I'd feel good with you having Merle's rifle, that way if the doors break down we have some people giving us time to actually get out of here... Jacqui I need you to stay here so if we get stuck, or something goes wrong you'll be here to help... so I'll take Morales."

"Sounds like a plan everybody knows there jobs."

I nodded at Glenn before turning around and making my way back towards the department stores shopping center.

I was silent besides the moans of the walkers in a desperate attempt to try and break through and eat our guts out. My nerves started to take over as the glass began to break. All of those walkers out there where staring at me there gray veiny eyes not blinking. Fear flooded through me and at that moment I felt utterly hopelessly. After awhile of staring at the corpses I decided to start to resume scavenging. I grabbed some jackets, new t shirts, and a lot of boxers for all the men.

As I was stuffing them into the duffle bags I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"I wanted to thank you, for helping me get out of that situation. If it weren't for you I'd be dead," Officer Friendly said from behind me.

"No problem officer friendly, some of us still have to be human beings you know?" I continued to pack the bags as I heard he Man chuckle slightly behind me.

"The names Rick, how bought you?"

"Daniel."

"Well Daniel, I want you to know that I'm very grateful for what you did for me. Because of you I have a chance to find my family."

"I just led you into another death trap," I said shaking my head," I saved you just so you could die at a later time. I mean honestly do you see a way out of this?"

I heard Rick sigh from behind me before he walked around me and kneeled down infront of me.

"It's ok to be afraid. Honestly id be worried if you weren't."

I shrugged helplessly not able to open my mouth all the words being caught in my throat.

Rick patted my back before walking away. I watched him walk over to Andrea and began to talk to her.

I glared at my shaking hands wishing I could be brave. Wishing I could seem as calm and collected as Rick was at this moment. Hell I just met the guy and I knew even though he had gotten us into this

Mess he was going to do everything in his power to get us out. It didn't matter if one of us pointed a gun to his face, or another had punched him in the face. Officer Friendly was real friendly.

I zipped the duffle bags closed and rose up setting them on a table. My hand continued to shake though and I sighed in annoyance. This would happen when I'm terrified, or pissed off. Like severely pissed off. The last time my hand had shook uncontrollably was when I walked into my apartment and found my stepbrother and fiancé going away at it.

The thought though was pushed from my mind when I heard the loud breaking of glass. My eyes flew over to the doors where one of the doors had broke and the infected where pushing onto the next and final set. Luckily for us they where only able to get in two at a time, so that would give us some valuable time.

Footsteps echoed from behind me and my best friends voice sounded out," Sewers a no go!" I groaned and looked around unable to accept that I was going to be eaten alive by a hoard of the living dead. Man that is not the way I thought I would go. Sure I would of thought I'd die young, considering I was about to enlist into the Army after graduation, seeing it as a way to avoid my family. Not that any of that mattered now.

"You say they can tell us by smell?" Rick asked Morales who nodded back.

"I have an idea," Rick informed us. I eyed Rick carefully an eyebrow raised.

As Rick explained to us his idea, and that Glenn and I where taking part in it I grew skeptical. Not only were we cutting open a Walker and spreading its guts all over tarps placed over us, we where just going to walk right through the hoard as if they didn't wanna eat us anymore.

But it came to no surprise to the group that we ended up agreeing on the idea, as it was our only idea at the moment and crazy as it was, it could just work. Though the unpleasant smell of the Walker blood, which smelled like rotten fish along with a cows burp, and the rotten flesh which almost caused me to gag up my breakfast. Glenn though did throw up his breakfast as guts where placed around his neck.

It took all my focus not to hurl as I kept my eyes trained on the ceiling as the blood and guts where spread over me. After a few minutes we where all completely covered in Walker blood,guts, hands, and feet. It wasn't till I was outside staring at two infected by the bus blocking the street ,that had squeezed there way through by hearing the door closing so often, that I complained about Ricks plan.

"Oh Rick if you get me killed I'm not going to be happy," I muttered as clutched my knife.

"I'm not gonna let you die," Rick informed me as we came closer to the walkers.

"Well if I do, and you make it I'm haunting your ass till you die," I joked cracking a slight smile.

Glenn let out a chuckle before the three of us became deathly silent as we walked forward next to the walkers. They turned at the sound of our footsteps. I stared at one of the geeks its pale bloodshot eyes stared back at me. Instead of lunging at me in a growling fit of rage it just turned away and trudged going back to staring at the wall.

Nodding at Rick and Glen we made our way under the bus, part of me worried that walking with a herd of them they could easily tell us apart. Even the scent of my deodorant caused me to worry that the infected would lunge and take a big bite into my arm. I wished I had my rifle, even though I know it wouldn't be good for shooting, but my shoulder felt empty without its weight. But I couldn't bring it, so I entrusted it with Morales.

I rose to the ground on the other side of the bus shakily my eyes darting from one Walker to the next. Each and everyone of them passed by us walking in it's mint circle or trudging along in one direction. I stared above the slumped over Beast, my eyes coming to the construction fences at the end of the road. Behind it was a van, and according to the bright blue eyed cop they kept the keys on sight.

Though getting back to the van caused a striking issue with all of the walkers swarming the building. But I had a feeling that if we even made it to the van Rick had an idea about that as well. But for right now we had to take it one step at a time. Worry about getting eaten alive right now, getting everyone out would come next.

We slowly progressed through the herd of walkers, Rick silently whispering to us not to draw attention, such as speaking or other actions. I knew that most likely meant swatting away all of the flies that where swarming the dead, and randomly landing on my face.

I lost count of the time that it took us to even get halfway there trudging along with the dead. Everyone of there steps was slower then I would of liked, I felt like I was back in Highschool hallways with everyone walking to slow and crowding the halls with there friends in a straight line unable to pass. Imagine that but with a bunch of jocks that where fresh off of a three hour practice in 90 degree heat. Then multiply that smell times 100 that's what you get when walking in a Walker hoard.

Without warning a was hit with multiple raindrops. I glanced up at the sky in annoyance as the dark clouds moved above us. The small few raindrops quickly changed into large full raindrops dampening my hair pushing the longer strands of my usually spiked up bangs into my eyes.

I looked over my shoulder noticing the walkers suddenly paying more attention as if they where dogs sniffing in the air looking for a scent.

"Do you think it's wearing off?" Glenn asked in a hushed voice his eyes wide open.

"No were good," Rick responded. We walked a little further but the Infected in front of us started to turn around.

"Ok maybe a little... RUN!" Rick ordered slashing his crow bar at the nearest Walker. I kicked the Walker down in front of me before grabbing Glenn by his tarp not caring about the blood that soon covered my hand.

I pushed my friend I front of me as we charged for the fence. We where ahead of the hoard now, but they where after us, there groans and snarls assuring me that they wanted to eat me. I focused on the fence watching it get closer and closer. Glen and Rick threw there bat, and crowbar over. Not wanting to risk losing my knife I kept it in my hand as I jumped into the fence throwing myself over it.

I landed on the now wet ground and pushed my bloodied tarp over my head and let it fall to the ground.

"Dan!" Glenn cried out. I looked over in the direction of his voice to see he was at the building next to a now opened box. He tossed me a shiny object, it took me awhile to realize they where keys. I spun around and scrambled towards the van unlocking it. I glance back at the fence to see the herd knocking it down and charging towards us.

Rick jumped into the drivers seat, and Glenn and I scrambled into the passengers. Rick grabbed the keys from my hand and turned them in the ignition before stepping on the gas causing me to stumble backwards into the cargo hold.

"That was fun," I commented," How are we going to get the others?"

"The right side of the store where the trucks drop the packages off, I need you two to clear that street for me!" Rick informed us.

"And how are we going to do that?" Glenn asked.

"Sound," Rick answered pulling into a parking lot with broken down and abandoned cars.

We scrambled out of the van and looked at the cars, trying to find one that wasn't completely broken down, or had a dead man with a bullet in his head.

My eyes scanned onto a bright red Dodge Charger and a smile spread across my lips.

"Guys, How about this one?" I asked nodding towards it.

Glen walked next to me smiling," Oh yeah."

I smiled as I sped down the streets of Atlanta drifting around the formerly busy streets making my way to the department store. Glenn was in passengers seat smiling as well though he was holding pretty tightly to the door.

The whole downside to driving the car was that the car alarm for whatever reason was going nuts and not turning off. It was good for attracting the walkers towards us, but was starting to give me a migraine.

"Turn left up here!" Glenn shouted pointing towards the street. I nodded and took a deep breath as I swiftly turned into the street. Walkers where everywhere against the building trying to force there way in.

"Come on you ugly sons of bitches come to papa!" I growled as I slowed down into a stop in the middle of the road. The walkers swarmed the front and sides of the car but I made sure not to let to many get behind me.

"Thinks that's enough?" I asked Glenn. He shrugged not knowing since you could only see about three rows of walkers.

I shifted the car into reverses and started to slowly back up the street the walkers followed us anxiously trying to take bites out of the car. After I had drove down the whole street I stepped on the gas sending the car speeding backwards before stopping, putting it back in drive, and speeding off again out of the city.

"What do we do now?!" Glenn asked looking back at the walkers trying to follow us.

I didn't answer as I stopped the car not caring about the walkers that where slowly gaining on us. I poked my head out the drivers window staring back at the department store. I smiled as I saw the van speeding away from it.

Rick bi passed the walkers by taking a side road, that exited later down the road. I smiled as I stepped on the gas and sped off.

With no cars being on the road up to the turn off towards our camp I was free to drive as fast as I wanted. I watched as the speed turned from 80-100 and let out a big celebration scream. We had survived Atlanta, making it out without any casualties plus supplies. And hell if I wanted to speed a Charger down the road I was going to.


End file.
